


He Had It Coming

by Tired_And_Lazy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad bitches in love, Cussing, Elizabeth just being a cat, Elizabeth not caring, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbians, Make his pockets hurt, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Money, Robbery, Running Away, Security getting bamboozled, Stealing, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_And_Lazy/pseuds/Tired_And_Lazy
Summary: Jaehee and MC were in love. It was as simple as that. Jaehee was being put through long and unreasonable work hours by staying under Jumin Han, and it was started to hurt both Jaehee and Jaehee's relationship with MC. MC has already disliked the way her lover's been treated, but this was the final straw. So what do you do when you hate your girlfriend's rich boss? You rob him and runaway with her.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a TikTok made by @vunessuh_145! I don't really know if anyone has made a fanfic like this before, but if they have, please know that I didn't try to steal anyone's ideas :) enjoy!

"I don't like the way he's been treating you."

Jaehee looked up from her laptop at the sound of MC's voice, confusion written on her beautiful features as she saw the anger present on MC's face. "What are you talking about?" She questioned, lightly pushing up her glasses as she turned all of her attention to the other woman.

MC only huffed in response, looking a bit uncomfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like the was Jumin treats you. He works you like a slave! It's literally 10:30 right now and you're still working! You have to clock in at 6:00am tomorrow!" MC explained, voice going an octave higher as her anger towards the rich male burned. 

Jaehee's eyes widened as she realized the severity of what was currently happening. Standing up from the chair she was just previously seated in, she walked over to the fuming female. She looked into MC's eyes, an apologetic shine adding to her already concerned gaze. Jaehee's mind acted quickly, trying to formulate the right words in order to not cause any further arguments.

"I see...I'm very sorry that I haven't been spending as much time as I usually do with you," Jaehee started, bringing her hands up to lovingly rub MC's arms. The act was successful in relaxing the girl a little bit, but she still stared at Jaehee with impatience as she waited for her to finish speaking.

"However, you know that Mr. Han is very busy, and so as his assistant, I must also do my part. I also feel that I shouldn't complain much, considering that Mr. Han pays me fairly for all the work that I do," Jaehee finished speaking, refusing to look away from MC as she watched her expression carefully.

MC only frowned in response, unfolding her arms as she gently cupped her lover's face. "But you can't forget about your health either," MC whispered, rubbing a thumb over the darkened skin underneath Jaehee's brown eyes.

"You've been losing sleep a lot lately, and not to mention you've been skipping meals just to catch up with all the work. And that's without having that man force you to take care of Elizabeth the Third, everything gets worse whenever you spend your time cleaning cat hair off of your clothes and apartment."

Jaehee froze as MC spoke, knowing that everything her lover said was indeed correct. She had been losing sleep, she's been skipping meals lately, and her stress levels have definitely been rising when Elizabeth gets added to the equation.

She paused, not really knowing what she should say in return. The part of her that really hated all the work she's had to endure threatened to come out, but the sensible part of her that knew she still needed to pay to survive kept her tame.

"What I am I supposed to do without Mr. Han? I hope you know that he's the one with the money that pays for most of the things I own," she reasoned, a sad smile teasing her lips.

Yes, that was right. She couldn't live without money, and Mr. Han was the one who provided every single penny she got from working her ass off day and night. 

"Then why don't we just rob his ass."

Jaehee blinked in surprise, hands pausing in their movement as she processed the words MC just spoke.

"I'm sorry, what is it that you said?"

"I'm serious! You're his assistant and you know his place better than anyone! The security guards won't suspect a thing if you just say you're there for a business meeting! I'll find a way to get 707 disable all the security cameras, and then we'll knock him out and rob him!" MC explained, eyes searching Jaehee's as she waited for an answer.

Jaehee's eyes were wide in surprise and bewilderment. She- She couldn't be serious, right? This was THE Jumin Han they were talking about. The same man that could probably murder the both of them and get away with it if he truly wanted to. 

This idea was wrong, it was wrong in so many ways. Getting in would be simple enough, but how do they expect to leave without raising any suspicion? Where would they even go to begin with? It wasn't like Jaehee owned land on an abandoned island. How would they know 707 wouldn't warn Jumin about their plans? Even if he did help out, Jumin would most likely have 707 track the both of them down afterwards.

Not only was this idea completely wrong, but it was full of so many holes and faults.

MC was getting restless, eyebrows furrowed in impatience and worry as she clasped her hands together. "So? What do you think? Why can't we just take all the money we need and run away together?" She pressed, as if she wasn't trying to convince Jaehee of committing an incredibly serious crime.

Don't get her wrong, Jaehee loved the way MC was prepared to go to all lengths in order to make sure she was taken care of, but this was just too much.

Clearing her throat, she started to speak once more. 

"E-Even if I agreed to do this with you, there are just too many what-ifs and things that could go wrong. We'd be destined to fail," Jaehee explained, gently trying to coax her lover away from this insane idea.

MC, however, was having none of that. With a sparkle of passion in her eye, she placed both hands on Jaehee's shoulders, locking their gazes together.

"If that's the case, then we'll work on it. We'll plan everything, and we'll make sure that everything turns out exactly as planned, and that we both get our happily ever after," she stated, words holding weight and power to them.

"I just need you to say yes," she finished, refusing to let Jaehee's reluctant gaze slip away from her determined one.

Jaehee has never hated being weak this much before. The more she stared into MC's eyes, the more she felt her resolve crumble. What if they actually managed to make everything work out?

What if 707 really did help them out with everything, and let them escape and runaway together? What if they succeeded in actually getting the money, and could finally get their happily ever after?

"I'm not going to force you to say yes, Jaehee. But I need you to consider yourself as well, everything could be fixed if we just get the money and leave him and everything else behind. You don't have to respond right away, but just think about-"

"Okay."

MC blinked a couple of times in surprise, staring at the woman who had just spoken.

"Huh?"

Jaehee looked at her with a set gaze, clasping her hands around MC's as she looked into her eyes. "I said okay. If that's what truly needs to happen in order to have a perfect future with you, then I'll do anything it takes," she confessed, soaking in the sight of the pink hue that settled onto MC's cheeks.

"God, you have no idea how much I love you!" MC grinned before taking off Jaehee's glasses (and placing them on the table) and capturing the woman into a kiss. It was decided, the two of them would take the time before Jaehee gets her next paycheck to plan the robbery.

It made MC giddy with excitement. Not only could she finally have Jaehee all to herself, but she could also get payback for the times her lover would stay up for more than 24 hours just to get work done.

Jumin Han had no fucking idea as to what was in store for him.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said money couldn’t buy happiness was the biggest liar on this planet.

“No backing out now, are you sure you still want to do this?” MC questioned one last time, looking over at Jaehee.

Jaehee raised a delicate brow, amusement shown on her features. "I find it funny that you're asking me this, when you're the one who brought the idea up in the first place," she pointed out, adjusting one of the large black bags they had brought with them.

MC laughed. "I just wanted to make sure! I'd feel horrible if it turns out you didn't actually want this," she explained, causing Jaehee's heart to swell with warmth at her lover's concern. 

"I would rather rob Mr. Han than spend another day having to take care of that damned cat," Jaehee sighed. "I feel as though robbing Mr. Han may be the only way for me to finally get a good night's sleep."

MC gave a sympathetic smile, "My point exactly." Sliding one of the black bags onto her shoulder, she looked over at the brunette. "Our ride's here, we should go."

MC couldn't help but subtly bounce on the heels of her foot. Not only was she just a tad bit anxious, but she was also excited for the things that would come after they got all the money. 

Jaehee nodded, "Alright." They began to walk out of Jaehee's apartment when MC's phone suddenly went off. With a confused look, MC checked her phone, smiling when she saw her notification. 

"What does it say?" Jaehee questioned, trying to look over the other girl's shoulder. 

MC tilted her phone so that she could see. "It's just Seven wishing us luck on our mission," she hummed, satisfaction clearly written on her face. Both girls perked up at the sound of another notification, looking over at the screen to see what else Seven had said. 

Seven: I'll disable the security cameras once you lovebirds get there!  
Seven: Mannn, Jumin's going to kill me if he finds out I helped you guys, so you better not get caught! 

Jaehee let a small huff of amusement escape her before opening the door to her apartment and leaving. They had left a car near Jumin's office, filled with a full tank of gas, snacks, and all their valuable possessions for when they ran away. 

Jaehee and MC would get past security under the claim that Jumin had requested their presence to discuss the next party, and Seven would turn off and disable all security cameras in their area right after. They would walk in, and Jaehee would take the liberty to knocking Jumin out, and MC would proceed to tie him up. Jaehee would then unlock the safe Jumin had in his apartment, and while not all the money he owned was kept in it, there was definitely a few thousands of dollars in it.

They'd take as much money as they could fit in their bags, leave through one of the blind spots 707 would have created for them, and drive until they were far away enough to live happily together. All that was left: make sure that everything went according to plan.

\-----------

"MC," Jaehee called out, placing the limp body of her former boss in a chair as she waited for her lover to come over and tie him up. MC quickly ran over, a rope in hand as she continued to execute their plan together. "On it!"

Jaehee proceeded to jog over to Jumin's sleeping chambers, remembering the day he had mentioned a safe to her. How fortunate that she finally had a use for all the knowledge she had gained about Jumin after all these years. She pulled out a key from her pocket, having stolen it from one of Jumin's pockets right after she had knocked him out.

Looking over the walls of his bedroom, she perked up at the sight of a keyhole in the wall. She quickly stuck the key in, turning it and pulling the safe door open.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the money inside. The area almost seemed to glow, the smell of fresh paper and riches causing the woman to grow giddy.

Wasting no more time, she proceeded to open up her black bag and sweep the stacks of money into it. "Holy shit," MC whispered as she walked over, eyes glued to the huge amounts of green paper.

Jaehee chuckled. "My thoughts exactly. Now hurry, Seven can only disable the security cameras and systems for so long," she instructed. 

MC quickly nodded, zipping her own bag open and joining her lover. As Jaehee focused on trying to stuff as much cash into her bag, she couldn't help but see the situation as a sort of bonding moment, as weird as it may sound. Once the bag was filled, she zipped it up and started to walk away, catching MC's attention. 

"Keep filling your bag up, I'm going to look for any jewelry or credit cards we may be able to take," Jaehee explained, earning a quick thumbs up before she left. 

The brunette strutted over to the limp and unconscious body of Jumin Han, looking down at him for the first time in her life. "Forgive me, Mr. Han," she mumbled, proceeding to check the male for any jewelry that could be pawned off. After finding a few items, she walked around the room in search for any other valuable items.

"Meow."

Jaehee froze in her tracks, silently cursing at the sight of the white cat at the end of the hall. Crap, how could she have forgotten about Elizabeth the Third?

Elizabeth didn't seem to be as concerned as Jaehee was, for she soon made her way over, big blue eyes silently mocking the woman. She let out a purr, bumping her head against the pant leg of Jaehee's outfit.

Jaehee panicked, knowing that if any of the cat hair got on her or their vehicle, she could be tracked down. With a silent string of curses, she picked the cat up, holding it a safe distance away before walking back to the unconscious Jumin. With a sigh, she placed Elizabeth in Jumin's lap, watching the cat curl up and sit down in content. 

"Disaster avoided," MC piped up from behind her, causing Jaehee to shake her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we forgot about Elizabeth," she breathed, smiling at the sound of MC's laughter.

"It's always the little things," MC hummed in amusement before taking Jaehee's hand. "Now let's go! It's already been over 15 minutes, I don't think Seven can help us much longer," she instructed, tugging Jaehee along to the blind spot they planned to leave through.

The glasses wearing female let herself be dragged along, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she smiled. She couldn't believe this. After about four years of working constantly and barely being able to worry about her health, she could finally get the peace and quiet they deserved.

The weight of all the cash in the bag she had stuffed suddenly felt real and she couldn't help but move in a daze as they made their way to a parked car.

They put the bags in the back seat, covering them with blankets and suitcases before climbing into the front seat. Jaehee took the wheel, pressing on the gas once MC clicked into her seatbelt.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the both of them holding their breaths as they waited for a sound. Waited for police sirens, waiting for the angry yells of security guards as they chased after them. They didn’t make a sound until they were on the highway, and then, they laughed.

Free, joyous laughter between the two. Jaehee had never felt so liberated, she’s never felt so free. She was moved, moved that MC loved her so much she was willing to commit a robbery for her. And she was glad to be willing to do the same.

“I love you more than you can imagine,” Jaehee breathed, sparing a glance at the beautiful woman she was so blessed to call her girlfriend.

MC smiled, taking one of Jaehee’s hands and placing a kiss to the back of her knuckles. “Once you and me get out of this place, I’m going to buy you the prettiest diamond ring you could ask for, and then we’re gonna get married,” she whispered.

Jaehee’s breath hitched, and a red blush crawled onto her cheeks. Married. MC wanted to marry her. Just the thought might as well send her to heaven. “I am so so lucky to have you.”

MC laughed lightly, humming in content as she intertwined her fingers with Jaehee’s. “Back at you, gorgeous.”

The two of them drove off and never looked back, taking all the money they needed and more as they left for a better life. 

707 never told a soul about what he did, not even after Jumin had pressed him about what he knew. Jumin Han woke up an hour after being knocked out and immediately called security to help him. He knew exactly who robbed him, and yet they were never truly able to track the two down.

A part of Jumin was enraged and felt betrayed, but the other part of him felt happy that the two were together and hopefully safe.

Yoosung, Zen, and V most of all were all worried about Jumin and the two lovebirds. But with time, it all passed over. The RFA continued to work after a few months on pause, finding a few new fresh faces that they made sure they could trust. 

MC and Jaehee lived somewhere a few miles on the outskirts of some town, where they purchased a cottage that used to belong to a sweet old lady.

MC kept her word, and on a nice day of relaxing and enjoying a picnic, she pulled out the ring Jaehee had said she admired the first month the two had started dating. They were married on a perfect autumn day, and both Jaehee and MC couldn’t help but tear up as they spoke their vows to each other.

It was a private wedding, but it was all that they had wanted.

And so the two lived happily, with their cottage, a short-haired cat (that luckily doesn’t shed), their love, and over $1,000,000 cash.


End file.
